


Safe Words are usually there in case of Emergencies

by Rowan_Twilight



Category: Gintama
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Twilight/pseuds/Rowan_Twilight
Summary: Summary? Uh Dom/sub stuff with cute stuff in between.... A cute sandwich in between Dom/sub bread!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters.  
> yes, I haven't updated any of my other works but I am getting around to that soon!
> 
> This is dom/sub stuff like BDSM if you don't like don't read
> 
> Everything in here is entirely consensual!

Hijikata was trying to navigate through the sea of limbs that was swaying to a pulsating beat. The lights were low on the dancefloor but there were spotlights illuminating male dancers on podiums. Yamazaki was tending the bar looking plain so that all the attention was on the half-naked men that were raised off the ground. Hijikata was the manager of this club situated in Kabucho yet he was never usually a patron. Tonight was different however, the dancers' captain had been grinding on his gears that day with his sandy hair, red eyes and sadistic nature. Tonight Hijikata had an itch that couldn't be scratched by either nicotine or mayonnaise. The club itself only had male entertainment yet both men and females came to enjoy the view so Hijikata wasn't lost for choice for tonight's debauchery. He had his back on a wall watching the energy in the room. Azure eyes scanned the mass of bodies with a critical gleam yet they locked onto a man near the bar. He was leaning back with one elbow on the bar itself, laughing at something a girl from the flock surrounding him had said. He couldn't tell what the colour of this man's hair was as it changed every time the lights changed. Toshi had to lick his lips and tried not to let his eye bulged out of his head while he stared. 

"Ne, Hijikata-san you might want to wipe the drool off of your face." Sougou's voice appeared next to him. The black haired man tried to not show that he had just jumped out of his skin but secretly he knew his subordinate had noticed. 

"W-what are you doing here? Aren't you on shift tonight?!" A tick formed right next to his bangs. God, he hated dealing with work while he had this need. 

"I'm going to relieve Seizou from podium 6," the man said as he wandered off in the direction of the said podium, "Have fun, Hijikata-san, try not to come back to work tomorrow okay?" Tsk, that kid pissed him off badly and to add the cherry on the cake the bloke he had been caught ogling had disappeared. Shit. Tonight wasn't going well at all and now he needed a smoke. With his head down he pushed his way through to the exit so he could get to the smoking area. Most of the tension in his body escaped through his first exhale after a long drag from his cigarette. Damn it. He just wanted to end this night with a good fuck but obviously, the universe didn't have that in store for him. 

"Hey, didn't you know these things give you cancer sir?" A lazy drawl from behind him commented. Hijikata was about to turn around and give this man a piece of his mind about staying out of other peoples business. When a jolt of electricity ran through him. It was the guy from earlier! Now under the neon sign of the clubs name, he could see that his hair was white. The eyes as well were a blood red colour that sparkled under permed bangs. "Well, Oogushi, did you also know that staring at strangers is rude? Even though you seem to be doing it again." A smirk rested on the man's lips and Hijikata couldn't care less that he had just been called by a ridiculous nickname. "Say, A-bangs, do you want to go back inside and drink with me? It looks like you need help getting that stick out of your ass." 

"Oi, enough with the names you bastard. And I don't have a stick up my ass!" The tick from earlier was back again full force. He took another drag from his cigarette which seemed to calm him down. "Sure let's go for that drink but you're the one buying."

* * *

 

After that, the rest of the night at the club was a bit of a blur. He remembers the man introducing himself as Sakata Gintoki and getting into a drinking contest but anything before, after or in between is a bit fuzzy. That's why when he was pressed up against some wall with Gintoki's right hand wrapped around his neck he has a small mental crisis. WHAT THE FUCK? Yes, he was into dom/sub play but he was a dom. He had never been a sub before, this was totally unlike him. But when he heard a growl rumble from the man's chest and a thigh pressing in between his own legs he could help but let a whimper escape. Lips attached themselves to the junction between his neck and shoulders and sucked hard. A blush attacked his pale features as the white hair drew back. 

"You sound so good already and the fun hasn't even started. Look at you blushing like a virgin." A smirk prodded at Hijikata's pride and the lust in the red eyes took his breath away. No. The hand around his neck meant he couldn't breathe. He wasn't into the sub role. Yet when he opened his mouth to speak the alcohol running through him made him stop. Why shouldn't he experiment? Hell the guy in front of him was strong and demanding which made the idea very tempting. Just to see what it was like on the receiving end. He swallowed his pride as the perm head's left hand stroked up his chest to play with the nipples underneath the shirt. He twitched, feeling his cock start to get hard, the thigh and the hand at his throat putting more pressure onto the blue-eyed man's body.  "Quick to arouse aren't you?" Gintoki practically purred. "Call me master for tonight okay?" 

"Why...the...fuck...would...I...do...that?" The hand around his throat was just letting in enough air to breathe; not enough to talk. Yet the hand removed itself and soon was striking itself against his cheek which made his head hit the wall behind. 

"Because I said so you slut." Shit. Gintoki was a hard dom. Fuck why was this making him even more hard? "What should you say?" 

"Sorry," he looked up at Gintoki's face, facing him directly in the eye with adrenalin rushing through his body, "Master." The look of pleasure that bloomed on Gintoki's face was infectious as he lowered his lips to meet Hijikata's. 

"Good boy." the words were whispered against his lips but again for the second time that night he felt like electricity coursed through him. Gin's tongue was making him dizzy and he squirmed under his touch. A large hand pinned both of Toshirou's hands above his head as another worked the buttons on his shirt. Cold air swept along the naked torso making it press against the warm body in front of it. Soon the chain smoker turned his head away from the kiss to catch his breath and butterfly kisses were trailed along his neck with the occasional nip of teeth that made his breath hitch. 

"Can...Can we go into the bedroom, master?" He knew he sounded like he was begging but it was cold in the hallway and his legs were trembling. Gintoki's breath was now moving over his sensitive nipples adding to the growing frustration of the other male. A hard bite attacked the sensitive nub of flesh.

"What's the magic word, Hijikata?" that was cooed while he sucked on the nipple in his mouth and his knee pressed into the erection of the trembling male. 

"Pp-please." Gintoki drew back to take in the masterpiece in front of him. When he had caught this guy staring at him in the club he knew he needed to break the proud man that seemed infatuated with him. 

"Say it all together now. I know you can do it." Hijikata's chest was rising and falling rapidly with his blush reaching his chest. The shirt he had been wearing up until a moment ago was hanging off his shoulders and the tent in the black pants seemed to twitch at his words.

"Cc-can we go into the bedroom please, m-master?"

"Of course. All you had to do was ask." Gintoki put both his hands underneath Hijikata's thighs and lifted him up so legs wrapped around his waist. The raven-haired man scrambled to grab the back of the head of hair below him for support as the man below him started to walk presumably toward the bedroom.

* * *

"Alright, princess, let's get started," Gintoki said as he threw Hijikata on the bed after removing his shirt. He started to undo the trousers that hugged the legs of the man below him but shaking fingers stopped him. They travelled up his arms and tried to get his shirt off. Now that wasn't on. "Ah, ah, ah, I didn't say you could touch, did I? I'll forgive you this once just because you've been so good so far." He reached up to remove the hands twisted in his t-shirt and returned to the trouser problem below him.  

The problem was soon resolved and his hand worked Hijikata's cock through his boxers. His red eyes bore into the face that was flushed out of embarrassment. Pale eyelids were closed but you could see the faint colour of blue underneath them. A hand was gripping the sheets below him and the other had a finger being bitten as small mewls were released. The moans were slowly getting louder as the wet patch on the fabric was getting bigger. A tremble rippled through Hijikata's body as he came. 

"So quick to cum weren't you, princess? You couldn't even wait to get your underwear off, you slut." Gintoki put his hands into the boxers and kept stroking the cock hidden there, milking it for every drop. Soon Hijikata was writhing from over stimulation.

"Ngh, pp-please stop, it, ah, hurts." Gintoki grinned and lent down to place a kiss on the sweaty forehead. His hand stilled and let go in favour of the spoiled undergarment. They were taken off, thrown down on the floor and soon forgotten. Gintoki put one leg over his shoulder and then used some of the still warm cum to gently probe the hole of the man below him. Prep was important and even though Gin got off from dominating he didn't enjoy causing unnecessary pain to his partners. Besides, Hijikata was being such a good submissive so he didn't need to punished just yet. At this point, Gintoki's fingers were slowly scissoring the puckering hole and he could feel the muscles relaxing. Brushing against the prostate he could feel the jolt in the body he was inside and planted a gentle kiss against the soft inner thigh. 

"Pp-please, master, give me more." Gin was happy to see Hijikata's dick was hardening again. 

"You're begging for it now? You're more of a whore than I thought." However, he was happy to oblige the submissive's request. He got up onto his knee and removed his t-shirt however he was too impatient to fully get rid of his trousers, pushing them below his knees. He rolled a condom on and slowly pressed in; stopping when he felt the man tense. "I guess you were all talk. You wanted me and now you are resisting?" He was asking in a soothing low voice. Slowly the muscles were relaxing around him and he started to move deeper. Fully in, the tightness returned but a heavenly moan reached his ears. The white-haired man started to move, drawing out moans and whimpers from the other male. 

Now Hijikata was hard again and his dick hit his stomach with every thrust. The pleasure was giving him a heady high and he wanted more but he didn't want to touch himself in case the other man stopped to tell him off. He didn't know however Gintoki had other plans. 

"Ne, Hijikata-san, touch yourself. We don't want your dick to get neglected, do we?" When his shaking hand grasped the base and started to move. He hissed at the contact but it soon changed into a low moan. Gin was hitting his prostate almost every thrust and the stimulation he was giving himself was enough to drive him insane. 

Hijikata let out a guttural moan as he came again yet Gintoki wasn't letting up. Instead, he seemed to go faster. Gentle hands change the angle ever so slightly so soon every thrust abused the sensitive prostate. Toshi could do no more than hang on to the bedsheets while the relentless rhythm sent sparks around his nerves. 

After what stretched out to feel like an eternity Hijikata couldn't take any more and more feelings of sparks flew from the base of his spine as he came from his prostate. He was delirious but under the haze, he felt Gintoki shudder his release. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt the penis withdraw from his ass. 

* * *

 

Gintoki came back from getting rid of the condom to a passed out Hijikata. They hadn't done anything major today in the grand scheme of things but there was a large amount of trust that had just gone into that encounter for a one night stand. Gin felt his heart swell as he looked at the sleeping mans face. Maybe he had found a new permanent submissive? That was if Hijikata was willing. He would have to check in the morning without the alcohol that was running through both of their veins. He was so tempted to lie down and sleep next to the almost stranger but he knew how important aftercare was no matter what happened during the play. Regretfully he slowly shook Hijikata awake and princess carried him into the bathroom. 

Hijikata was barely conscious but there was no mistaking the pair on hands that was slowly cleaning his body. He knew what aftercare was but because he was such a soft dom when it came to these times of plays the subs he had been with had never needed it. Yet it was so relaxing to have someone care this much and he leaned into the touch. When the hands had deemed him clean they towelled him dry and lifted him to the bed again. They let him sleep after they had given him some water and he fell into the most relaxing sleep in a while. 

After Gintoki had put Hijikata to bed he went back into the bathroom and gave himself a shower. When he came back into the bedroom with the towel around his hips he cleaned up the mess of flung clothes and smiled guiltily when he saw the soiled underwear of Toshirou's. He threw both his and Hijikata's clothes in the washing machine so they were clean for tomorrow when they woke up. He then got himself some water and snuck into bed beside Hijikata. He was slowly drifting off when he felt the man next to him turn around and cuddle him in his sleep. That night Gintoki fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back again for probably the quickest update of my life lmao.
> 
> Again there will be explicit stuff in this chapter but not until way later on because there has to be some sort of plot linking together sex scenes lol
> 
> Have fun hopefully!

Hijikata woke up to the steady sleeping breath of a random man. A naked random man. Fuck. He was naked too and that fact proceeded to send his mind into a whirlwind on panic. Clothes. That was his current priority, wait, no, the time would be helpful. Frantically looking around he couldn't find anything that looked helpful. There was a weird red humanoid thing on the bedside cabinet but that was about the only thing in the room bar the bare essentials. Ok, it was time to do some exploring to find out more information. Even the human-shaped sheet wasn't yielding anything but a light snore. He swung his legs to the floor and winced at the small ache in his lower back. Surprisingly there were no bodily fluids on him at all not even any sweat. Did he really have sex last night? Or did he get so drunk and bruise his coccyx falling over? Yep, that's definitely what happened. Besides, he usually topped during sex anyway so the bruised tailbone was a likely story. During this mental debate, however, Hijikata didn't notice the body that shared the bed with him had started to stir. 

"What the fuck are you doing up so early?" A gruff voice came from the duvet as a thick pale arm snaked around the raven haired's waist. 

"What do you mean early? What time is it? Who are you? Where am I?" 

"Tsk so energetic with so many questions. It's bloody 7 am and you're making me upset by not remembering me, princess." A regretful sigh was followed by Gintoki emerging and letting his half-awake eyes rest on the man in front of him. "Do you want me to remind you?" His voice went low and sweet like caramel. It triggered flashes of memories that triggered an intense blush under azure eyes. This made the red-eyed man giggle in a tone that was a complete 180 from the one before. "C'mon I'll make you breakfast and get your pants for you." He stood up and made his way to the drawer where he got some boxers to put on and padded out into the rest of the apartment. Hijikata had no choice but to follow him with his blush extending down to his chest as he was reminded of how stark naked he was. 

He followed the hallway down to see Gintoki bent down in front of a washing machine, rummaging around. Some black fabric was tossed through the air and landed on Hijikata's shoulder. Ah, they were his boxers now he could keep Hijikata Jr away from the rest of the world once more. 

"Can I have the rest of my clothes?" The question caused a smirk to befall the other man's lips.

"Ah. Nope, I like seeing you squirm." He turned away to the fridge and opened it. "Sorry I haven't got a lot of food in here. I wasn't expecting to have any guests. Do you like eggs? Well I mean I've only got eggs so either you are having them or you aren't." 

"Uh yeah, I like eggs," Hijikata mumbled as he sat at the breakfast bar. He watched as the man turned his back to him and cook, mesmerized by the muscles moving under skin and scar. Before long there were two boiled eggs sitting in little eggcups. "Uh, do you have any mayonnaise?" 

"Ugh no as if I'd have any of that stuff. Sorry." Gintoki was already busy stuffing his face with his breakfast whereas Hijikata was a bit more cautious when eating his food. Hijikata was only halfway through his second egg when the other man cleared his throat. "Uh. I know this is out of the blue and we don't know a lot about each other but last night was really good. I could tell we had good sexual chemistry and well what I'm trying to say is... Well, you see, I've been looking for a long term sub for a while now and well... none of them was... you. Do you, kinda, maybe, want to make this a thing?" Hijikata choked on his egg. He couldn't help it but it was entirely out of the blue. He didn't expect for him to hook up, have breakfast and then have the one night stand ask for a thing. That wasn't the plan. The plan was to have a good lay and then get the fuck out of there. Yet despite all this, he was leaning more to saying yes more than anything. Last night had been crazy but it had hit the right spot. It wasn't what he had been looking for but maybe, just maybe, it was what he needed. 

"Uh... could we maybe try it out a couple more times? Like a trial period maybe? Last night was good but it was drunk sex." Hijikata couldn't believe his ears and his embarrassment was branded on his cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the happiness in Gintoki's face as he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds reasonable. Just asking though you do remember that I like to dom in a sexual relationship right?" All Toshi could do was a nod. How could he forget? "Well, uh, I kind of like it in the relationship kind of stuff too." 

"I was expecting that. Uh, I've never really subbed before so you'll have to help me." The last bit had him turn away so he couldn't see the gleam in the red eyes. 

"I can do that. I haven't trained a sub in a while." The excitement was heavy in his voice, he was going to enjoy this. "How about we get started, sweetie?" The pet name made Hijikata's skin jolt but he had to stay focused 

"I can't I have to go to work today." 

"How about I pick you up from work?" Gintoki was pushing and he knew it but he couldn't wait to make Hijikata his. 

"Uh I work at the club we met at so I won't be done until late." That wasn't a no. It wasn't a no. Gintoki was excited. 

* * *

 Work was hellish. There was no other word for it. Half of the dancers due to go on that night were sick with food poisoning. Hijikata had tried getting other people to cover the shifts but they were still one dancer down. He didn't know what to do. He had tried calling Sougo for his help but the little shit had declined his call. This meant having to go to his boss for help and that was the last resort on almost all occasions. Dreading the outcome he dialled and hoped the answer was to leave a pedestal free. 

"Hello, Toshi! What's up?"

"Sorry to bother you Kondo-san but we are a dancer short and I can't force Yamazaki to do it because last time he gave almost everyone a heart attack with how bad he was." 

"Oh no! This is bad; some investors and I were going to come in today to see how everything was! It has to be perfect! They are even bringing a VIP!"

"What do you suggest we do then Kondo-san?"

"You'll have to do it! You used to dance when we were in school together"-beep- Hijikata hung up. He knew he would have to do what his friend said but he could live in bliss a little while longer. He went through every last idea in his head and they all led back to the same ending. He stood up to go into the dancers changing room. The whiteboard on the left-hand wall had a timetable which contained a couple of blank boxes for a dancers name. Hijikata sighed and wrote his name. At least there were a couple more hours until the club actually opened. He could contain his sanity until then.

* * *

 

The rest of the night flowed pretty well all things considering. From the looks of things, the investors looked happy and the VIP was enjoying himself after he had stripped into just his briefs. Hijikata was just about to go onto a podium for the last time that night. His embarrassment was high on his cheeks as all he was wearing were black shorts and a black tie. He felt incredibly naked. However, when he got up and started to dance to the sound from the DJ booth a sense of nostalgia attacked him as he thought back to college when he had danced to pay for his tuition. He was snapped out of his reverie when his eyes landed on a familiar patch of white perm. Gintoki was at the bar leaning casually but his eyes were sharp and focused. Focused on Hijikata. 

When the raven-haired man said he had to work this wasn't what Gintoki was expecting. He was a regular at this particular club after he found it about a month and a half ago. Yet in all that time he had never seen this guy dance on the podium. He looked more like a paperwork pusher. The pulsating lights lit up shadows on sweating abs and it had mesmerised a lot of people in the nearby vicinity. Tsk Gin never liked to share. He would have to deal with it properly later but for now, he just had to settle at staring at the podium.

* * *

 

Gintoki waited at the bar until Hijikata came to find him which was at about 2 am. There was an itch running up and down underneath his skin. The tense energy was felt by everyone other than the man he was walking home with. Toshi was completely unaware as he was drowning in his thoughts. What was going to happen tonight? Was he going to like it or was he going to hate it? He didn't even notice when they came off the street and walked towards an apartment building. His mind only snapped back to the present when they were climbing up some stairs and walking towards an apartment door. 

"Come in." The invite sounded a bit hollow but Hijikata paid no mind to it. He took his shoes off and stepped forward into the darkness of the flat. Where had that perm head gone? Why hadn't he put any lights on? Hands fell on his shoulder suddenly and shoved him into the wall. A growl resounded into his ear. "I don't like to share what's mine with other people you know? Do you know how hard it was for me to not get up there and fuck you in front of everyone? Did you think about me at all?" Teeth sunk into Hijikata's neck but they were soon replaced with a hand. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson and you better not forget it." A hand wrapped around Hijikata's wrist and led him through the apartment into the bedroom. The light was suddenly flicked on and Hijikata could see the dark sparkle in Gintoki's eyes. "Strip." The heavy sound of the order rang in the room for a few seconds until Hijikata slowly got undressed. He let himself get pushed onto the bed and Gin walked to his chest of drawers. 

From the lowest drawer, he pulled out a blindfold, pair of handcuffs and a cock ring. He turned around and cuffed Hijikata's hands together. Then he restricted the subs vision with the blindfold. 

"Get on your hands and knees." The weight in Gintoki's voice was going to Hijikata's head and cock. "Are you not hard yet? Let me help you." Cool hands gripped the dangling penis and stroked it until it was standing proud. Moans and whimpers were being released from the blind man.

"Mpmh, Gin, I'm going to cum." As soon as the words were out of his mouth the hand around his cock disappeared. He let out a whine in response. A sharp slap hit his ass making him jolt. 

"You're going to refer to me as 'master' you little slut." His hand slowly rubbed the red skin as he kissed the small of Hijikata's back. "You aren't allowed to come until you've learnt your lesson." He reached for Toshi's dick again but this time simultaneously stuck his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. This caused the handcuffed man to cry out. The blindfold made it impossible to guess what Gintoki was going to do to him next so it was all a surprise. It wasn't long until he was close to cumming again and he couldn't control his breathing which was coming out in ragged pants. The perm head noticed this and stopped what he was doing; denying the orgasm again. Strong hands grasped Hijikata's hips and flipped him onto his back. Now it was time for the cock ring. 

Once it was on Gintoki just looked at the masterpiece below him. There were tears running from underneath the blindfold due to having two orgasms denied. Sweat coated the quivering skin and the red cock was leaking. Gintoki took his time taking his clothes off to let the tension build more and grabbed the lube to start prepping the gorgeous ass. Without warning, he thrust a finger in and watched as the man twitched below him. It didn't take long until three fingers were in and moving easily. 

"My my, you little whore, my fingers don't seem enough for you." Gin chuckled "Your ass keeps twitching as if it wants more." He moved Hijikata back onto his knees and thrust his lube covered dick until it was fully sheathed. Hijikata let out a strangled moan at the sudden entry but he couldn't help letting out the small whimpers that were caused by being filled up. Gin started a very fast pace right off the bat and settled for thrusting in deep. 

"M-master, ah, please let me cum." Hijikata whimpered he could feel the heat building but the cock ring was stopping any release. Fresh tears spilt over his cheeks at the pleasure. 

"I told you, you are only allowed to cum when you have learnt your lesson." Gin bent over and nuzzled into the crook of Hijikata's neck. 

"F-fine, I won't, ah, dance without your pp-permission, master, so please just let me cum." Hijikata was well aware of how broken he sounded and it made his whole torso break out into a blush. 

"Of course, princess, anything for you." Gintoki stopped thrusting so he could get the cock ring off without hurting the man below him. Once it was safely on the bedside cabinet, he started to thrust again continuing the brutish pace. It was only a couple of thrusts until Hijikata had the best orgasm he could remember. When he came back to earth after his high he couldn't help the moans that left his mouth because the pleasure coming from the bottom of his spine was intense.

"H-harder." He chocked out and Gintoki happily went along with it but after a few more thrusts he reached over and stuck two of his finger into Hijikata's mouth. 

"Suck them. I love the sounds you make princess but we have to think of the neighbours." God the man below him was such an erotic beauty. Gintoki never wanted to let him go. He felt Hijikata cum again and the clamping muscles on his cock sent him over the edge. This time even though Hijikata hadn't passed out he still let the other man wash him in the shower. It was relaxing to have someone's hands slowly clean you. He went back into the bed once he was dry and fell asleep before Gintoki had finished his own shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess who the VIP is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this and then my laptop decided to refresh the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry, it has been so long. Life decided it wanted to fight me for a while. Its been a struggle to sit down and write this but finally, it happened. I hope you enjoy it! Also, the sex scenes are kinda inspired by a scene from Killing Stalking and The Promiscuous Flower Picking man so I don't own the originals this is just me playing around with the idea (Not being lazy at all)!

Hijikata was woken up this time by his stomach rumbling. There was a pleasant ache in his spine and an embarrassed blush on his cheekbones. He wanted to go back to sleep but his body was desperate for some food. He shook the mess of sheet and human awake. He wasn't comfortable enough yet with Gintoki to just help himself to food.  Shaking the mass of bedsheets caused the light snores to stop and a groan to take their place. Due to just being woken up the groan was slightly huskier than its conscious counterpart. It was just low enough to send shivers down Toshi's spine and flashbacks to dance behind his eyes. It was enough to send the blood rushing down to areas it was too early for. It didn't help that he was desperate for food and a cigarette. 

"Come on you lazy bum, I'm hungry." A second shake to the body meant it rose to look at him with a displeased expression. 

"Tch, if you keep waking me up this early I might have to reconsider having you. Even as pretty as you are." These words caused Hijikata to be both angry and embarrassed. He could feel whatever remaining blood rise to his cheeks. His torn expression resulted in a glare and rosy cheeks which curbed any effect that the former glare was to have. It caused a smirk to race across the perm head's lips. He leaned down to give a light peck on the red cheek in front of him. 

Leaning closer to Toshi's ear he whispered in a breathy tone, "let's go have breakfast shall we?" His lips brushed the shell of the ear he was speaking into and felt the full-body shudder than followed. Then a pitch of giggles lept out of his chest as he leaned back. Teasing the man in front of him was so much fun. He left a flabergasted Hijikata on the bed as he walked over to his underwear drawer and pulled a clean pair out. Once they were on he walked out to the kitchen with his sub in tow. Much to Hijikata's surprise when the fridge was opened there was food in there. He sat down at the table to watch Gin cook a second time. When the food was placed down in front of him he was about to dig in when a voice asked, "you said you liked mayo didn't you?" Blue eyes locked with red in surprise. He didn't expect the lazy man in front of him remember a passing comment he made. He nodded and watched as the all-mighty condiment was released from the fridge and placed down next to his breakfast. 

* * *

Breakfast ran pretty smoothly until Hijikata noticed that Gin was sporting a weird, almost constipated, expression. He daren't ask what the matter was due to the uncomfortable conversation they had over food last time. The silence was stifling though until a throat was cleared and then it was downright awkward.

"Uh... I know we are in the trial period still but last night I was close to going overboard. I want this to work so I want to set up a system so you can let me know when you have had enough." His hand scratched the back of his head nervously. He didn't want to scare the other man off. "I was just thinking maybe it would be a good idea to set up some safewords. They can be the bog-standard green, yellow and red for now while we are in this trial thing." 

Hijikata widened his eyes. Did this guy have no tact whatsoever? Surely there was a time and a place for these conversations? However, the question had been asked and now it needed to be answered. "Yeah, they'll do for now. I am assuming green is keep going, yellow is slow down and red is stop?" Silver hair bobbed after a nod in response. 

"Cool, well now that's sort-" a shrill ringing of a telephone cut off whatever the rest of the sentence was. Gintoki meandered towards the landline and answered. The call itself was short and Gintoki didn't talk much. After he put the phone down he let out a huge sigh and heaved himself into his chair. "Sorry about that. A job just came up so I won't be able to start training you straight away." His eyes showed disappointment and sadness. Was he really that into Hijikata? There must have been something in the mayo because before his brain can keep up his lips have started talking for him. 

"I don't have anywhere to go today. I can stay here while you work." His brain was short-circuiting. Why did he just propose that idea? He isn't some teenager starved from seeing his partner! Yet when he saw the pleased, heated look in the red eyes across from him it was decided it was the best idea.   

* * *

After the dishes were washed and he was clothed, Hijikata went out for a smoke. The nicotine finally flooding his lungs reminded him of how badly he had been craving one before. His brain seemed a lot more focused now. It was a taste that he had grown to love but it had been pushed to third (mayo coming second of course) thanks to the taste of Gintoki's tongue. It was too sweet but at the same time, there was an undertone that balanced it completely to make it the best taste he'd ever had in his life. He could easily get addicted if he wasn't careful. 

After his second cigarette was finished he went back into the apartment. He found the silver-haired bastard sat at a desk with his laptop in front of him. Red glasses framed equally red, focused eyes. In his mouth was a lollypop which he was sucking a bit too enthusiastically. Toshi found it unbecoming to be jealous of a sweet but his mind was stuck on if Gintoki sucked other things like that. Shaking his head, he tried to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind as he sat down to watch the TV. With where the desk was sat it was in the corner of his eye which made him hyperaware of Gintoki's movements. He tried to focus on the reruns of Ladies 4 but it was hard with the perm not being able to sit still. The channel seemed to be having a day of Ladies 4 and he was on his 3rd or 7th episode when he noticed Gintoki leave the room.  He heard the toilet flush but then there was silence for about 5 minutes. 

Gin came back in with two bowls of ramen and sat down next to the other man. He gave one bowl to the raven head and made sure to lazily drag his fingers down his legs on 'accident'. They ate in comfortable company while watching Yuki and Mai fight over Taku. When Gintoki was done he produced another lollypop from his pocket, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. He glanced over at the man beside him. Of course, he had noticed the thirsty look Toshi had given him before with his previous sweet. He was planning to tease the hell out of him. He brought it out of his mouth and licked it a couple of times. When Hijikata swallowed while staring at Gins little tongue a giggle rippled out of the (slightly) bigger man. He got up, not forgetting to drag his fingers on the knee beside him at the same time. The touches seemed absentminded but they were purposeful and by the looks of it, they were working. 

"I gotta keep working for a little bit. I shouldn't be too long." He kissed the raven locks and made his way back to his laptop. While he knew he was having an effect on Hijikata, he didn't know the extent of it. Having Gintoki so close but unable to touch him was frustrating him. As well as the moron having another lollypop and looking too happy. He was now only staring at the tv and not watching it. His thoughts had started going down in a spiral. He was going to finish soon. What was going to happen? What did the training entail? Would Gintoki worship his body or would it be the other way around? There were a lot more other questions but for the sake of Toshi's dignity, they will not be disclosed. All you need to know is that they made Hiji Jr very excited and not in the way that could be ignored. Squirming on the couch Hijikata tried to weigh out his options. He couldn't rub one out of the sofa! That would be in front of Gin and who knows what he'd do. He didn't feel comfortable sneaking off to the toilet either. At this point, Gin had noticed the distress that the other man was in and decided to play mean. He leaned back in his seat, stretching his hands above his head with his t-shirt revealing the v of his hip and the white happy trail. He could feel the heated gaze on him and chuckled inwardly to himself. He went to go back to work but when he opened his eyes again Hijikata was no longer there. Arms wrapped around him from the back and hair tickled his ear. It was a comforting position but it was soon interrupted when Toshi dragged his chair back. 

"Wha-" Soon his lap was full with a very horny Hijikata. Lips attacked his and he felt the other mans boner slowly wake up his own. "My, my, you seem a bit excited." He spoke these words against Hijkata's mouth. "Fine, fine. I know I've neglected you princess but you can't always have sex when you feel like it. I'll help you now but I won't go easy on you later. Yeah?" The promise of rough treatment sent sparks down towards Toshi's toes. He kissed the man below him with more vigour, hoping to get across his agreement. "Stand up." Trembling with excitement Hijikata did as he was told and let the other man take off his trousers and boxers. He was slightly confused when he saw Gin reach for a drawer in the desk but when he saw lube produced his heart rate doubled. 

"Why do you have lube in your desk?" The question wasn't answered with more than a smirk as Gin pulled him back onto his lap. Toshi's arms wrapped around his neck and his head rested on his bicep. His breath shuddered as a lubed finger prodded around his hole. As one finger entered he heard his moan echoed by the typing of the laptop. He looked behind him to see Gintoki with one finger inside him and the other hand still typing away at his laptop. "Can't you just focus on one thing you bastard?" 

"No princess this needs to be done soon. I promise to pour every ounce of my attention to you later, however." Gin kissed the side of the head beside him and started to pump his finger. It dragged small breathy moans from the man on top of him. It was hard not to completely forget about his work but it needed to be in by the end of the day and he was almost there. He decided that one finger wasn't enough and swiftly added a second. He started scissoring almost immediately causing a harsh moan from the mouth beside his ear. He kept at that for a while knowing it wasn't enough to push Hijikata over the edge but enough to get him riled up. 

"Uhgh. More." 

"Come on you where are your manners?" Gin cooed. 

"Pleas-" His voice was cut off as the fingers prodded his prostate. His whole body was trembling at this point and he barely registered a third finger enter. The pace was upped and the accuracy was upped so sparks were dancing up his nerves every other thrust. His brain couldn't even stop his voice. Not that he wanted to. He wanted Gin to hear how good he was making him feel. An attempt to up the anty, to get Gin to replace his fingers with something thicker and pulsing. Yet it never happened. He was finger fucked until his release tensed all his muscles and blew his mind. He dug his nose into the crook of Gintoki's neck and shoulder. He wanted to imprint the smell forever in his brain. 

* * *

Hijikata opened his eyes to the living room. He must have dozed off after he jumped Gin. His eyes widened and a blush attacked his features as he remembered how he jumped the other man. He was mortified. No matter how horny he was that shouldn't have happened! However, thinking back to it his body felt a rush of warm feelings. Even with how busy Gintoki was he still looked after him. He slowly got to his feet and made his way outside for another cigarette. He didn't notice that Gin was watching him as he left the room with a sigh on his lips. How was he going to handle such a strongwilled sub? He was going to be bratty and Gin could see it a mile off. Not that he didn't like that. He liked it a lot but it meant he had to have a lot of self-control. It also meant that the training was going to be intense from the get-go. Another sigh escaped his lips as he sent off the document to Otose. 

He got up and went out where his partner was smoking. He hugged him from behind, smelling the tobacco. "Let's go out for dinner?" 

"Sound's good." They both then walked off together. Gin led the way to a little hole in the wall that would have been easily overlooked to a passerby. Dinner was enjoyable. Both men joked with each other and learnt a great deal about the other. Turns out they were very similar but at the same time completely opposite to each other. They seemed to have both elements of opposite attraction and having almost the same personalities. 

Dinner was ultimately uneventful until Gintoki's eyes took a darker hue. This hue couldn't be described as lust, it was much more animalistic.

* * *

When they got back to Gintoki's apartment Hijikata was shoved against the wall. He was being drowned in kisses and all he could do was return what he could in between lungfuls of air. His hips pressed forwards seeking friction but to no avail. Gintoki had drawn his hips away from Hijikata's. 

"You really are desperate. Even though I indulged you earlier? What a slut you are." Gintoki's voice had lowered one or two octaves and that alone dominated most of Hijikata's coherent brain. "Do you want me?" Gin had pulled back so the tips of their noses were touching. His hands framed the face in front of him as he stared into the blue eyes before him. He would describe them as icy however the heat in the gaze was too hot to even consider a freezing temperature. It was almost boiling.

"Yes," he planted a small peck on the lips that had been ravaging his own, "master." That was all Gin needed to hear to drag him into the bedroom. He kept the lights off and began stripping Hijikata. His lips followed his hands until he had memorised the planes of muscles he was about to devour. When his task was complete he took a few steps backwards and eyed his handiwork. Even though the lights were off there was light coming in from the sunset and it gave Toshi an ethereal aura. 

"You're beautiful." The words came out gentle almost like a breath. "Now, get your face in that mattress and your ass up." Gone was the gentle tone. It was commanding and heavy. Hijikata opened his mouth to protest but then remembered his promise from earlier. He begrudgingly got into the position asked of him and waited as he heard a drawer open. He was still slightly stretched out from earlier but that didn't mean he was expecting Gin to put it in straight away. He lifted his head off the bed in both pleasure and pain at the sudden intrusion. A hand came and pushed it back down into the bed.

"Don't look around." The gruff voice sounded slightly annoyed as he started to move in and out. The pace was unforgiving. Hijikata's legs were shaking and his breath was coming out in small pants. His moans were pitchy as he was filled deeper than ever before. Yet something didn't feel right. He didn't know what it was, he couldn't exactly think straight but there was definitely something off. 

He raised his head and looked over his shoulder. "Mas..? Gintoki?" Gin looked up from where he was sitting. 

"Tch. I told you not to look around." In response, he shoved the dildo in faster if it were possible and touched Toshi's dick. It was too much and it wasn't even 10 seconds before his climate rippled through him. It wasn't like a normal orgasm this one felt like it had ripped out of him faster than ever. "Tch. Now I have to change the sheets. Its a shame you didn't last as long as I expected you to." Hijikata barely registered the words let alone Gintoki taking off his trousers and pants until his erection was on display. 

Gintoki flipped Toshi from his stomach to his back. "Now, princess, we are going to learn something today. If you ever need to get off you ask me first. Don't assume you can take it from me. I won't allow it like I did today." His hands stroked Hijikata's tired face with a gentleness that was completely opposite to his tone. "Because you were brave enough to take from me today, I'm going to use you now. You brought this on yourself, baby." His hand grabbed Toshi's chin and opened his mouth. Hijikata's eyes had been slowly falling shut but they sprang open when a cock came barging into his mouth. It was salty and heavy, pushing its way to the back of his throat. He had to breathe through his nose as Gin was literally fucking the life out of his face. He couldn't do much except the appendage going in and out. Abusing his throat. 

"You better be ready, princess. I'm nearly there. Fuck your mouth was made for this." Gin closed his eyes and lifted his head up as he came down Hijikata's throat. A small smile was dancing across his features as he withdrew himself. He bent over to wipe the tears from Toshi's cheeks. "Sorry, my dear, did I go too far?" To his surprise, Hijikata shook his head. 

"No, it was great. I finally had masters cock in my mouth." Those words went straight back to Gintoki's dick. How the heck was this man so sexy? It seemed that Hijikata enjoyed handing over the power to Gin as he was getting used to using master. What Gintoki didn't know is that Hijikata let him get on with it because it allowed him to let go. In most of his life, Hijikata put almost everything first but here there was a person willing to be in charge to look after him. He didn't know he would enjoy it this much.

"You don't wanna start calling me that now, sweetcheeks. You'll rile me up again." Hijikata just smiled a soft tired smile.

"Giving you a blowjob already got me excited why can't I return the favour." Gintoki couldn't fault that argument as he looked down at Toshi's crotch. There he was standing proud. Gin chuckled lowly and kissed Hijikata deeply. Not caring about tasting himself. 

"Well, I'll just have to indulge us shan't I princess?" He moved down and slipped his cock into Hijikata's ass. He rocked slowly, bringing Hijikata to another blissful yet relaxing orgasm. Gintoki kept moving even when Hijikata fell asleep from exhaustion. When he was close he pulled out and finished himself off with his hands. It wouldn't be fair to cum inside without checking Hijikata was okay with that first. 

When he had finished, he got up and padded to the bathroom. He got a wet flannel and came back to clean up his sleeping beauty. After he changed the sheet and slipped into bed beside him. Pulling him close he cuddled the raven-haired man and fell asleep thinking of how perfect he was.

**Author's Note:**

> The Characters are probably so OOC because I'm just throwing kinks at them. Sorry! Also, I know Gin calls Hijikata a lot of bad names but that is normal in Dom/sub play.
> 
> I've not put it as multiple chapters but I think this would be like a more than one chapter thing. Like a story with Hijikata being a switch/brat and Gintoki being a dom and stuff. Let me know what you think and if you guys want more then I'll happily give it to you
> 
> Just a couple of definitions for ya in case you don't know  
> Dom(inant) ~ someone who likes to control others consensually  
> Sub(missive) ~ someone who likes to give up control to others  
> Hard dom ~ These are the really assertive type  
> Soft dom ~ these guys are more into asking questions and a lot more patient  
> Switch ~ Someone who both doms and subs  
> Brat ~ a sub that likes to tease and defy their dom as a form of play


End file.
